


It's Only Wrong If You Make It Wrong

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Confessions, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Nerd Blaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens when Blaine literally falls for Kurt's father, Finn?





	It's Only Wrong If You Make It Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! So, I guess in this Burt Hummel just isn't a thing? I really have no clue where this came from, but I got the idea when I was working, and I was like, why not?

**To: Kurty-Wurty**

**I'm on my way! Should be there in about 10-15 minutes. See ya soon. -B**

**To: Blaine**

**Ok.**

* * *

 Blaine inhaled a sharp breath before knocking. He wasn't quite sure why he was so nervous, this was his best friend's dad! How bad could it be, right? But he was still terrified.

A very tall, very muscular,  _very hot_ man opened the door, a wide smile on his face. "You must be Blaine. Kurt never stops talking about you," the man, Kurt's father said, extending his hand to the young male.

"Yeah, I'm Blaine. It's nice to meet you." Blaine returned, shaking the other male's hand.

"Alright, well you two have fun tonight. Kurt, home by ten, okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Bye Dad. Love you."

"Bye, Buddy. Bye Blaine."

 Blaine blushed before nodding. Kurt must have noticed, because he gasped before pulling the taller boy towards his vehicle in the driveway. When they got there, Blaine received a sharp slap on the back of the head and a, ' I'm gonna kill you' from Kurt.

"Bad Blaine! You cannot, I repeat, cannot be interested in my Dad. It's weird, and I refuse to have my best friend be my stepdad. And what about David! What will he think? And like, that's actually disgusting. Why would you even think about you perv? You're disgusting. Oh my Lord, I actually hate you." Kurt ranted, a forever present scowl on his face."

"I'm not interested. That much. And besides, David makes me happy, and I love him, and I would never risk our relationship for a very hot dad," Blaine countered, squeezing the steering wheel as he drove to the party they were on their way to.

"Did you say ' _That much'_ and ' _a very hot dad'!?"_ Kurt screeched.

* * *

 

Blaine had lied. He was  _very_ interested in Finn, and felt like a complete asshole as he cuddled with his  _boyfriend._ If he was being honest, he was so interested, that he had problems focusing on the activities at the party.

Until they decided to play truth or dare.

"Hmmm, Sam. Truth or Dare?" Mercedes. Of course she would start the game.

"Truth."

"How good is Puck in bed?"

Sam blushed. "What are you talking about? How would I know? He's like, thirty?" He stammered, his face growing redder each word he said.

"Actually, I'm twenty-five, and don't play dumb, Babe. You know." Puck stated.

"He's fine. Great actually, when he's not being an ass."

Puck grinned. 

" Um, Blaine. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," 

"Play seven minutes in heaven with David."

Blaine shrugged, standing up, before grabbing his boyfriend's hand before pulling him into the closet. He then locked the door, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck. 

"So, how have you been?" he joked, a small grin spreading across his face.

"Kurt told me you were all over his dad."

Blaine's mouth fell open. "Not even. I was thinking about you and a blushed a little bit, and Kurt started freaking out. You know I would never do anything like that." Blaine pouted.

"Yeah, I know, but I've seen Kurt's dad. And if you were I couldn't blame you, but I just wanted to check." 

* * *

"Bye Kurt." Blaine waved from his car. Because he was not going to that door again. 

"Bye Blaine. See you tomorrow."

Blaine nodded and rolled up his window. He had a lot to think about. So the sooner he got home, the better.


End file.
